Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)/@comment-26660845-20151031043940
Okay I tried my best to follow these three episodes but they were becoming confusing. This all seems a bit forced. Characters acting out of character all over the place to bring out some story that really doesn't exist. Let's look at the characters: It just seemed like too many inconsistencies. Cory and Topanga needed to be involved but it's not their show anymore so move them to the side by saying "trust the children." And this is what happens when parents step back and let 13-15 year olds solve their own problems. Or not because Cory enlisted Farkle's help which shows he DOESN'T trust his daughter (Rightfully so but not rightfully so by asking another teenager to supervise and advise when he has his own issues and growing up to do himself). Riley changes her undying love for Lucas because of Maya's MAYBE love for Lucas because she actually shows concern for Lucas and is scared to tell him...not like Maya's character but let's assume she has liked Lucas the whole time? Then forcefully sets Lucas up with Maya; Lucas who even admits that this may not be what he wants and Maya is confused herself...probably because of the forcing of this. Remember, the forcing of Riley and Lucas by the class didn't work yet Riley is stabbing HERSELF in the heart by setting them up and trying desperately to like Charlie when she doesn't? I don't know... Maya liking Lucas all this time? Why is that not realistic? Because of the way she acts around Joshua. She gets weak in the knees, studies him intently, and has no problem admitting her feelings for him even in front of others. Anyone seeing a bull fighter get severely injured is likely to NOT want one of their friends on a bull; especially if she be from NY and doesn't understand the culture AND knows they are kids. She made a mistake signing Lucas up for it and didn't know any other way to stop him but by putting their friendship on the line. The "liking Lucas" thing came from Riley's confused meddling moreso than her and now it's almost as painful to THEM to be together than Riley to NOT be with the guy SHE WILLINGLY gave up on a whim of this "brother/sister" gig she wants in an attempt not to end up like Jack and Rachel...as if that would happen-THEY'RE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! Lucas attempting to even date Maya? I'm so glad HE seemed confused about the dating of Maya because he doesn't even like her which he was trying to explain to Riley before she FORCED them to date each other. Lucas knows what it's like to date Riley because it was forced by the outside and he is acting the same way with Maya because it is forced from the outside; particularly from the girl he likes and admitted he liked. He spoke it in Girl Meets Semi-Formal to Charlie and spoke it to her after they broke up AND, once again, tried to explain to her after the bull ride. I'm all for drama but this relationship is so forced that it's messing up the possibility of Maya and Lucas getting together for REAL (Which I wouldn't mind...just not now. Everybody knows, I'm more of a Farkle/Maya fan but...Smackle messed that up! lol) This leaves my favorite character, Farkle. He shows THE most maturity in the episode and showed that he knew his friends better than they knew themselves but wanted to respect their space as much as possible. The way he exposed Riley to herself was genius. To still care about her like that is cool! I believe this is why Smackle has to keep his attention; the writers knew that if Farkle was still vying for their interests, he would be WAY too mature to let this forced relationship happen. When Maya tried to pair with Lucas, he'd go after Riley. Doing this, he'd figure out that she still likes Lucas and it would put him in a bind as he would want to tell his best friend the truth as he sees Maya and Lucas is not what Riley and Lucas has... ... ...come to think of it, wouldn't that have been a cool story? lol-Love Farkle. He's ALWAYS my main man.